heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Avenger
The '''Dark Avenger '''is Arnold's go-kart that he raced in Grand Prix. Plot The Dark Avenger first appears after Arnold is finished building it. Sid and Stinky were sure Arnold's kart will be a fierce competitor in the go-kart race. Arnold suggests if they qualify today, they could race in the grand prix next week. Stinky suggest they now need to give it a named. Arnold shows Stinky and Sid it's on the other side, reveling the kart's name is The Dark Avenger. Eugene then pulls up beside them in his kart, The Mauve Storm, which he worked hard on. Eugene tells Arnold, Stinky and Sid all his life he wanted a great go-kart, so he designed and built his own creation. Helga then pulls up beside Eugene in her kart, Helga's Angel. Helga laughs at Eugene's kart's name and makes fun of Arnold and the others and believes it's going to be cake to beat them. Wolfgang then pulls up in his kart, The Destroyer. Stinky couldn't believe the massive go-kart he has. Wolfgang then makes fun of Arnold and the others when he sees he's racing against them. Wolfgang then tells Eugene he doesn't stand a chance in his little go-kart and tells him why not go home and cry in his bed. Eugene tells Wolfgang some kids would give up, but others would just go home from school, wash up and go racing in the streets, but Wolfgang just laughs at him even more. The race starts and Arnold, Eugene, Helga and Wolfgang start racing down the race track. As the karts race down the track, Wolfgang passes by Arnold in The Destroyer, and Arnold starts to race after him in The Dark Avenger. As Arnold keeps racing after Wolfgang, Eugene passes by him in The Mauve Storm. Eugene then pulls up beside to Wolfgang, but Wolfgang manges to still keep himself in first place. Eugene then pulls back beside Arnold, but then Arnold warns Eugene to keep his eyes on the road. As Eugene keep on looking at Arnold in The Dark Avenger, Eugene goes off the track and drives uncontrollably past a bunch of tire stacks. Eugene then goes back onto the track, but notices he's driving the wrong way. Wolfgang and Helga steer out of the way, but crashes right into Arnold and The Dark Avenger. The Dark Avenger and The Mauve Storm were then both completely totaled, and Wolfgang and The Destroyer cross the finish line first winning the race. Eugene gets very sad that his go-kart is totaled and starts to cry. Wolfgang then laughs at Eugene telling him he guesses that's the end of his little go-kart. Arnold though suggests maybe it's not, because both The Dark Avenger and The Mauve Storm are busted up, if they take parts from both karts, they could make one really good go-kart. Sid and Stinky tell Arnold that plan really bites and think it's impossible, and Eugene tells Arnold they have less then a week. Arnold tells Sid, Stinky and Eugene they can do it, with their combined resources, they can build a kart that can beat Wolfgang next week. Eugene then suggests it might work, and Stinky suggests Arnold might be right. So Arnold, Sid, Stinky and Eugene build another go-kart out the two totaled ones, The Mauve Avenger. Category:Vehicles